Distracted
by willowpowered
Summary: Our girls are home alone and Tara needs some Willow loving.


**Distracted**

**Pairing:** Willow Rosenberg/Tara Maclay.  
**Disclaimer:** Willow, Tara and any other characters that appear in Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Mr Joss and Mutant Enemy etc. etc. etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me, I am just a fan expressing my ummm fan-ness.

**X X X X**

Tara sighed for about the hundredth time in the space of an hour. While Willow was working on the final part of a contract the blonde had decided to do some painting. The problem was that she couldn't get in to the right frame of mind. Normally as soon as Tara walked into her home studio she was "in the zone" as Willow called it and could paint and draw for hours.

But today, well today she just didn't have it going on and it was all her redheaded lovers fault. _Why did Willow have to look so damn sexy today?_ It had all started when Willow had arrived home from her early morning jog. When she had announced to Tara that she was going to start jogging several times a week with Buffy Tara had thought she was insane. But as the months went by Tara had gained an appreciation for her lover's newly "exercise enhanced" body.

Having changed into an old t-shirt and sweat pants Tara was just finishing breakfast when Willow bound in through the back door. As soon as Tara laid eyes on the redhead her day was done. _I'm sure I was going to do something in particular today, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was._

Babbling away only a few short feet away was a goddess. A sweaty, dishevelled goddess who was at this very minute bending over in mid stretch. _Oh yes, don't forget about the stretching. Very, very important for Willow to stretch after any form of exercise._

Her verbal skills having abandoned her Tara could only ogle Willow. The t-shirt and shorts that the redhead wore were soaked with perspiration, clinging to her body. The bits of skin that were exposed were glistening with sweat and her hair was plastered to her head. _Oh my, what I wouldn't give to be a sports bra right about now!!_

Tara must have been nodding at all the right times because Willow had continued their conversation, moved over to kiss Tara good morning and headed upstairs to shower and change.

Having caught something about a phone conference and finishing by lunch time Tara had watched her lover walk up the stairs. The blonde had craned her neck to keep Willow in her sights as long as possible before she disappeared down the hall. _Watch the drool Maclay, don't wanna drown before I get another piece of that action._

Snapping out of her trance Tara quickly did the dishes and tidied the kitchen before going into her studio and closing the door. Picking up her sketch pad Tara stared at the blank page, pencil in hand. Three hours later Tara surrendered. _Too hard to concentrate with Willow on my face . . . . MIND, on my mind!! Oh god, it's finally happened, I've turned into a nymphomaniac. I must go and break the news to Willow._

Giving in to her sexual frustration Tara threw caution to the wind and decided to go get her girl. Gently knocking on the door to Willow's office Tara waited several seconds and then opened it. Willow was talking on the phone but waved for Tara to come in.

Tara stood near the desk watching as Willow idly wound the phone cord around her index finger as she talked. Several minutes later she bid her farewells and hung up the phone. "Hey baby, how's my famous artist going?"

Moving around to stand in front of Willow, Tara leaned back against the desk. "Are you finished for the day Will?"

"Well as a matter of fact Ms Maclay I am free for the rest of the day. What did you have in mind?"

Tara moved to sit on Willow's lap, straddling her lover. Before Willow could say anything Tara leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was demanding and passionate. Before long the lovers were devouring each other with abandon.

Several long minutes later they broke the kiss, both panting as they tried to catch their breaths. "For the rest of the day Ms Rosenberg I have in mind lots and lots of sex."

Before Willow could reply Tara stood up and stripped off her pants and t-shirt before resuming her position straddling her lover.

Willow let her eyes take in Tara's glorious body. "My. My. No bra and going commando. Whatever shall I do with you?"

Taking Willows hands and placing them on her breasts Tara let the redhead have one of her trade mark lopsided grins. "I'm sure you can think of something."

Willow spent the next few minutes worshipping every inch of Tara's breasts with her hands and mouth. Slowly her right hand headed south, drawing patterns on Tara's stomach before moving even lower.

Ever so slowly Willow entered Tara with two fingers and began thrusting, using slow, firm strokes.

Willow's world was filled with Tara. Her smell, her taste and the feel of her body rubbing against her own. Plus the sounds that the blonde was making were driving Willow insane. Tara's moans were gradually getting louder, interspersed with the occasional growl.

As Tara began to move against Willow, riding her hand she gripped the back of the chair and moved her head so that she could look into the pools of green that she loved so much.

Willow added a third finger and moved her thumb so that it rubbed against Tara's clit. The reaction was immediate. Tara began moving faster and her moans gave way to a high pitched keening noise that normally meant she was about to come.

"Oh fuck, Tara!!" Willow's orgasm took them both by surprise and was the last thing Tara needed to push her over the edge. "Oh baby, yessssssss!"

Tara came several times in quick succession, her body finally coming to a stop, slumped against Willow. Wrapping her arms around her lover the redhead whispered words of love as Tara desperately tried to catch her breath.

Several minutes of cuddling later the lover's kissed, igniting the flame again. "Tara, I think we should move this to somewhere a little more comfortable." Tara quickly got to her feet, grabbed Willow by the hand and dragged her towards the door. _Oh, someone's a little frisky today._

Her thoughts were cut short as she found herself laying on her back on the couch in the living room. "Umm baby, I kinda had the bed in mind when I suggested somewhere more comfy."

Tara pouted before a devilish grin broke out. "But you see the bedroom is ALL the way upstairs. The couch is right here. You're all nice and comfy on the couch right?"

Deciding not to bother with an answer Willow reached up and pulled the blonde down on top of her and kissed her senseless. _Can't fault her logic there. After all the couch is comfortable._

After kissing for several minutes Tara finally had enough of trying to fight with Willow's clothes to get access to Willowskin. Kneeling down in front of the couch Tara helped Willow get naked. "Well I see I'm not the only one who went braless today."

Willow wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde, who in turn pounced on her lover. As their mouths met in a searing kiss hands were seemingly everywhere at once. Willow moved to grab Tara's butt, helping to establish a rhythm as they began to grind against one another.

After breaking the kiss Willow and Tara stared into each others eyes as their bodies moved together. Tara was suddenly filled with the most incredible hunger. "Baby. Need. To. Taste. You."

Moving down her lover's body, leaving a trail of kisses Tara's need was inflamed by the deep, throaty growls coming from her girl. The first taste made her light headed. The smell and taste of her lover made her own body throb with need as Willow screamed her name.

**X X X X**

The rest of the morning and indeed all of the afternoon was spent having as Tara had predicted "lots of sex". The sturdiness of the couch was well and truly tested, passing with flying colours.

Tara now lay on her back with Willow on top of her using her breasts for a pillow. Running her fingers through red hair Tara was far too relaxed to think about anything except how happy she was. She was about to voice this when another thought appeared. _I was right the first time, too hard to concentrate with Willow on my face._

As laughter escaped her a puzzled Willow looked up. "What?"

"Nothing my love. Just happy, just very happy."

The End.


End file.
